fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Bubble Busters
Pokémon Bubble Busters (Japanese: ポケモンとパズルボブル Pokémon and Puzzle Bobble) is a PC spin-off crossover between the Pokémon and Puzzle Bobble series of games, a first for the franchise. It was released in North America on February 2013. Following a series of news regarding surprising announcements from both FurAffinity and the first issue of Super Jump Punch magazine in 2013, the game was revealed on December 17, 2012, at the FurAffinity site event itself, with the official site launching soon after. The game takes place in a new region called Rainboroadia. Various Pokémon from all five generations appear in this game. Completion of the single player game gives the player a code which can be entered to unlock 'Super Mode' for the single player game, which features subtle changes to the existing levels to increase their difficulty. The various characters and enemies from Bubble Bobble also make an appearance in the background. Characters In the single player modes, there is nothing to distinguish the characters and their Pokémon. However in two player modes, the Pokémon differ by the bubbles they can place onto the other players screen. *'Alicia' is the game's main protagonist. Not much known about her. Although claimed to be the heroine, she features much more prominently. **Pikachu **Tepig **Oshawott *'Hidachi' is a Blackbelt who is bearing a resemblance to Ryu. **Tyrogue **Riolu **Timburr *'Kate' is a small girl who is kidnapped by the evil Wizard Dreg. She is unlocked after the single player mode is beaten. **Victini **Mew **Manaphy *'Bub and Bob' are the Bubble Bobble series' main protagonists. Both are human boys in this game- Bub wears green overalls whereas Bob wears blue overalls. Bub is the elder of the two and is known to be energetic; Bob is much quieter. Although claimed to both be the heroes, Bub features much more prominently. **Bub's Pokémon: ***Raichu ***Flaaffy ***Electabuzz **Bob's Pokémon: ***Blastoise ***Samurott ***Quagsire *'Louis' a young boy dressed in a jester's costume. At the end of his story, he is shown to be a normal schoolboy. **Tranquil **Gurdurr **Weavile *'Joe' an excitable, spunky boy who aims to be famous, which is exactly what he gets in his ending. His Pokémon **Liepard **Staraptor **Seismitoad *'Flint' a mysterious weather forecaster, he is on good terms with Alicia. He is unlocked after the single player mode is beaten. **Tornadus (Therian Forme) **Thundurus (Therian Forme) **Landorus (Therian Forme) *'Ashley' a girl who loves stereo music and crowds. But in her ending she causes chaos. She is unlocked after the single player mode is beaten. **Meloetta (Aria Forme) **Keldeo (Resolute) **Shaymin (Sky Forme) *'Alias' a lovely woman who has a passion for roses but tends to be absent-minded. As a result, she is is making dissensions. She is unlocked after the single player mode is beaten. **Lugia **Ho-Oh **Celebi *'Dreg' is a small wizard who turned every people into Pokémon. He wears a green robe, carries a magic cane, and appears in most of the Puzzle Bobble titles, generally revealing himself to be the main antagonist. He is the only character to have Pokémon more than three. He is unlocked after the single player mode is beaten. **Reshiram (Shiny) **Zekrom (Shiny) **Kyurem (Shiny) (Black Kyurem or White Kyurem, depending on the difficulty) **Mewtwo (Shiny) Category:Puzzle Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Puzzle Bobble Games Category:2013 Category:Pokémon (series)